The Parting Shot
The Parting Shot is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred twenty-sixth case of the game. It is the eleventh case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fifth case to take place in the Sahara Region. Plot Disguised as rebel leaders, Jack and the player went to a rooftop golf course in Dubai to meet Seamus Cummings and purchase a large amount of weapons from him, in order to have Seamus to inform The Sword about them. However, they found Seamus' body with a bullet wound in the chest. During the investigation, Elliot tracked Seamus' stolen money to the slums of Dubai. Later on, Fiona Cummings, Seamus' wife, and pop star Vanna Alabama got in a fight over the weapons dealer. The team found enough evidence to arrest Fiona for the murder. Fiona initially denied the accusations but then admitted to the crime. Damien Cummings, Fiona and Seamus' son, had accidentally killed himself while playing with the gun that Seamus left unattended. Seamus then had covered the incident up by saying the baby had been killed in a drive-by shooting. When she discovered the truth, Fiona felt fooled and betrayed, thus shooting Seamus with his own gun. Judge Adaku sentenced her to 10 years in prison. .]] Moments after the trial, Ingrid reported that Andrew Stern, US Ambassador Jessica Stern's son, was kidnapped. Jessica said that Andrew had disappeared after going to the toilet at the underwater bar, where the team investigated to find his teddy bear with a tracking device inside. As Jessica could not track her son without her phone, the team looked for it at the underwater bar, where they found, instead, a note from The Sword with (per Lars) Andrew's tears, which led the team to deduce that The Sword was behind the kidnapping. Carmen and the player then investigated the rooftop golf course and found Jessica's phone, which tracked Andrew to the middle of the Persian Gulf. Jack and the player then asked Jonah Karam for help regarding the kidnapping. Jonah said that The Sword's modus operandi was to ship their victims out of the country, and then pointed them to the slums. With the help of Asal Hawaa, they found a message implying (per Dupont) that The Sword had been luring the Bureau into a trap. Jessica then rushed into the headquarters and said that she had tracked Andrew to Iraq, prompting the Bureau to head to the country with hopes of rescuing him, despite their knowledge that a trap was being laid out for them. Summary Victim *'Seamus Cummings' (found shot in the chest) Murder Weapon *'Pistol' Killer *'Fiona Cummings' Suspects C126KAlZahrani.PNG|Khalid Al Zahrani C126Mahmoud.PNG|Sultan Mahmoud C126FCummings.PNG|Fiona Cummings C126JStern.PNG|Jessica Stern C126VAlabama.PNG|Vanna Alabama Quasi-suspect(s) WEC11JKaram.png|Jonah Karam Killer's Profile *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer skis. *The killer wears oud oil. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears earrings. Crime Scenes C126S1A.png|Rooftop Golf C126S1B.png|Putting Green C126S2A.png|Underwater Bar C126S2B.png|Bar Tables C126S3A.png|The Slums C126S3B.png|The Roofs Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Rooftop Golf. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Ripped Matchbook, Victim’s Golfbag; Victim identified: Seamus Cummings) *Examine Ripped Matchbook. (Result: Matchbook; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Underwater Bar) *Investigate Underwater Bar. (Prerequisite: Matchbook restored; Clues: Gold Bar, Ski Lift Ticket, Shopping Bag) *Examine Gold Bar. (Result: Gold Bar’s Owner; New Suspect: Sultan Mahmoud) *Impersonate the victim and talk to Sultan Mahmoud. (Prerequisite: Gold Bar’s Owner unraveled) *Examine Ski Lift Ticket. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer skis) *Examine Shopping Bag. (Result: Gift Box; New Suspect: Fiona Cummings) *Inform Fiona Cummings about her husband’s death. (Prerequisite: Gift Box found) *Examine Victim’s Golfbag. (Result: Name Tag; New Suspect: Khalid Al Zahrani) *Ask Khalid Al-Zahrani about being the victim’s caddy. (Prerequisite: Name Tag found) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate The Slums. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Trash Bag, Locked Tablet, Bag of Money) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Pistol; Murder Weapon registered: Pistol) *Analyze Pistol. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears oud oil; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bar Tables) *Investigate Bar Tables. (Prerequisite: Pistol analyzed; Clues: Torn Photo, Locked Cell Phone) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Vanna’s Selfie; New Suspect: Vanna Alabama) *Talk to Vanna Alabama about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Vanna’s Selfie restored; Profile updated: Vanna drinks coffee and skis) *Examine Locked Cell Phone (Result: Sultan’s Phone) *Analyze Sultan’s Phone. (12:00:00) *Question Sultan Mahmoud about the victim’s blackmail. (Prerequisite: Sultan’ Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Mahmoud drinks coffee and wears oud oil) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet; New Suspect: Jessica Stern) *Ask Ambassador Stern why she’s in Dubai. (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked; Profile updated: Jessica drinks coffee and skis) *Examine Bag of Money. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Khalid’s Fingerprints) *Question Khalid Al-Zahrani about the victim’s stolen money. (Prerequisite: Khalid’s Fingerprints identified; Profile updated: Khalid drinks coffee and skis) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Talk to Fiona Cummings about her catfight with Vanna Alabama. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profiles updated: Fiona drinks coffee, skis, and wears oud oil, Khalid wears oud oil) *Investigate Putting Green. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Crumpled Paper, Ripped Newspaper) *Examine Crumpled Paper. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (09:00:00) *Question Vanna Alabama about the victim’s hair she collected. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed; Profile updated: Vanna wears oud oil) *Examine Ripped Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper) *Question Ambassador Stern about her interest in the victim. (Prerequisite: Newspaper restored) *Investigate The Roofs. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Roll On Bottle, Tool Box) *Examine Roll On Bottle. (Result: Sand) *Analyze Sand. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Tool Box. (Result: Strange Object) *Analyze Strange Object. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears earrings) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Crossing the Desert 5. (No stars) Crossing the Desert 5 *Ask Ambassador Stern about Andrew’s kidnapping. (Available after unlocking Crossing the Desert; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Underwater Bar. (Prerequisite: Jessica interrogated; Clues: Kidnap Note, Napkin) *Examine Kidnap Note. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Examine Unknown Substance. (Result: Andrew’s Tears) *Talk to Jonah Karam about The Sword’s plan. (Prerequisite: Andrew’s Tears identified; Reward: Burger) *Investigate The Slums. (Prerequisite: Jonah interrogated; Clue: Mousetrap) *Examine Mousetrap. (Result: The Sword’s Message) *Analyze The Sword’s Message. (06:00:00) *Examine Napkin. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00) *Investigate Rooftop Golf. (Prerequisite: Fibers analyzed; Clue: Jessica’s Phone) *Examine Jessica’s Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Tell Ambassador Stern you found her phone. (Prerequisite: Jessica’s Phone unlocked; Reward: Desert Fatigues) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *This is one of the cases of World Edition in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Sahara Region